Collection of Emison Oneshots & their kids
by EmisonHeaven
Summary: This is a series of oneshots of my own making with #Emison & the highs and lows of parenting twins. :) Note the twins here are my own originals characters Savannah-Avery (girl) & Noah Mitchell (boy). These chapters will have the them at different ages but I will specify in those chapters what that age is :) #Emison stories. All sorts of genres fluffy, drama, angst etc...
1. Noah gets bullied

**Hey #EmisonBabies,**

 **This is going to be a collection of #Emison oneshots about them and their kids (of my own making) their twins Savannah (girl) & Noah (boy). Some of these you may have read as extension chapters of my multi chapter Emison story 'Yesterday, Today & Tomorrow'.but i have placed them here as well so others chan read them as oneshots. If you havent checked that out please do you will love it! :) Anyways hope you enjoy these. **

**Ideas for new oneshots are appreciated :)**

 **Note: The twins are 16 years old. Enjoy it :) Make sure to leave me a review after. Sorry for any mistakes**

"Mama have you seen my runners? I left them by the front door yesterday after lacrosse practice. Now they're not there. I've looked everywhere." Noah asked wandering into the kitchen where his mother Emily was throwing on her own pair of runners for their jog.

"Sorry honey I haven't but if you put things where they belong like your mother and I ask you too you'd be able to find them."

Just then Savannah his twin rushed into the kitchen with a half eaten piece of toast hanging out of her mouth already dressed for school with her bag on her back.

"Hey Sav! Have you seen my runners?" He asked searching the kitchen cupboards.

She shook her head "Sorry bro" taking another mouthful of toast.

"Savannah Avery get your butt in the car now! I'm late for my meeting." Alison called from the second story landing.

Emily smiled to herself hearing her wife's panicked voice, she was such a stickler for being on time for things. "Relax babe its only 7.50 your meetings not until 8.15. Sav, you best go wait in the car or mum might find the need to add to the swear jar."

"I heard that Emily!" Came Alison's voice. The twins snigger at their Mama teasing their Mum Alison.

The swear jar on the counter was already half full and they'd only introduced it a week ago. Alison had a tendency to be slightly foul mouthed when she was stressed...Which was most of the time these days but to be fair she was 6 months pregnant with her & Emily's third child. Another girl.

"Noah did you f-" Emily began when her son came back with his runners on his feet ready to go. He like Emily was very sporty but was quite the talented artist as well if Alison's sneak peaks at his art book was proof. Not that they were supposed to know. She and Emily made a pact to never invade their childrens' privacy unless absolutely necessary like if either of the twins safety or health was in danger. Alison had come across it one day after clearing out his room of the junk from under his bed which she gathered was his way of hiding it. They hoped he would one day share it with them on his own.

"Come on Mama, I'll race you to the Brew." Noah challenged stretching his limbs before bolting out the door with one last wave to his sister in the car.

"Loser buys the coffee's." Emily laughed chasing after him down street.

"You're on!" Racing down the down the street, across the park, through the woods- their classic shortcut to town. Noah was ahead by a little bit, red faced and sweating profusely despite being in great shape. Truth be told he had taken to running a lot more lately rather than jogging as to avoid spilling his guts to his mother. Emily had tried for months to get it out of him about his art book. Telling him that he need not be shy to share things with the people he loved.

 _Just do it. Mums will be proud of you. Don't be such a whimp. So what if you like to draw. It's not a big deal. Plus you're awesome at it._ The little voice inside his head told him. He saw Emily finally running up shed fallen behind.

"Getting slow in your old age mum?" He joked trying to settle his nerves. Noah being quite the artist was only part of the issue. Ever since he'd taken an interest in art he had been a target for bullies. Non stop. Everyday the older boys in his class would take his sketch book and tease him about the comics he'd drawn and tearing them out in front of him and sometimes even flushing them down the school toilets.

"Hey! Enough of the old please. I'm just as fit as I was when I was your age. Now that we're alone. What's going on with you lately? I know you're a teenager but you're moodier than usual and you dont seem to talk to mum and me about things as much as you used to. Is everything alright?"

Noah half smiled "I'm fine Mama, just homework and lacrosse keeping me busy and not enough sleep i guess." He lied.

Emily took the opportunity to sit down on the grass patting the space beside her.

"I can tell when you're lying you know." Eyeing him suspiciously as he slumped down closer to her. "Now tell me what's really bothering you."

~:~

A while later Noah is sitting outside Principal Hacketts office at the school whilst his mother Emily is busy talking or more like yelling at him. Noah had told her that he was being bullied for his talent for art & for having two lesbian mothers must have made him gay as well because straight boys don't draw and design. He cringed everytime he heard his mothers voice. He was thankful that his mother Alison wasn't here right now to make things worse.

"My son is being bullied and I expect you to do something about it!"

Again Noah cringed in his seat completely embarrassed. _I shouldn't have said anything_. He thought.

"I'm sorry Emily but unless he gives us the names of these bullies my hands are tied there is nothing I can do."

Emily just groaned "He's told me he has reported these bullies by name before and nothing was done about it How do explain that? My wife and I are members of this faculity and we do our bit to ensure all students particularly the LGBT/minority students have a safe place and people to talk to. It's your responsibility to ensure the safety of everyone. We are a school with ZERO tolerance for bullying of any kind! I want this group of boys suspended for the rest of the semester effective immediately!"

"Emily calm down. I will of course suspend the boys if Noah gives us their names and i will personally meet with their parents to discuss these issues" Principal Hackett replied.

Emily let out a long breath. "Thankyou. Oh one more thing please don't inform my wife about this. I will see to that."

"Very well."

With the hat Emily exited the office. "Noah lets go. I'm taking you & Savannah home with me right now and we wont be back until this whole mess is solved."

He nodded following her hanging his head "What about Mum?"

"Mum has classes all day plus she doesn't need to know, not now at least."

So they found Savannah in her French class & Emily quietly spoke to the the teacher explaining that their was a family emergency. A little white lie on her part but the needs of her family always came first even before the children's education.

.. **.Hope you liked it,  
**

 **Love you all.**

 **xo**


	2. Savannah gets Caught

**Hey #EmisonBabies :) How are you enjoying PLL so far? Kinda boring right now but the good happy end is upon us in only weeks! Anyways enjoy this Ali/Savannah chapter. Sorry for errors.**

 **INSPIRED BY A PROMPT: One of the #Emison kids gets caught about to have sex. Thankyou to the person who suggested it. Can't remember your name sorry. :) p.s note: Caleb is the biological father of the twins.**

 **Without further ado...**

"Savannah Avery!"

"Mum!" the teen shrieked immediately jumping up off the couch in search of her top.

Alison was standing in the doorway of the living room having just switched the light on. She and Emily had gone gone out to dinner for the first time since the baby (second Daughter) Freya was born. Leaving Savannah alone to babysit whilst her twin brother Noah was on a camping trip with his mates. However Savannah wasnt alone.

"I thought you said you wouldnt be home until after 10?"

"That's your defence! God Savannah I thought we could trust you. Your mother swore to me you would be responsible enough to babysit." The blonde huffed glaring at her wife as she entered the room.

"Babe what's going on?" upon seeing her daughter and the boy she or Alison would later strangle in their underwear she put the pieces together.

"Mama please dont be mad at me." She pleaded looking toward Emily. The swim coach only gave her daughter a sympathetic look. In truth Savannah had come to her a few weeks ago asking about sex. Saying she thought she was ready. Normally Savannah was always asking for her mother Alison's advice but lately she and Alison had been butting heads over the smallest things. Emily guessed that the reason for it was because it was hard for Her wife to accept that her babies were indeed growing up and needed their space. So the swim coach had talked with her daughter about the risks and the importance of practicing safe sex to prevent pregnancy. Emily only promised to talk with her about it if Savannah promised that she was really ready and not because anyone was pressuring her into it.

"Don't you dare look to Mama young lady!" Alison interrupted "You deliberately disobeyed me. Your mother and our house rules!". Savannah looked between her mothers still standing in her bra and pyjama shorts. "You know our rules are there to protect you! No Boys in the house after dark & especially not without supervision. how well do you know this boy anyway?" Alison continued.

"Mum please. You're embarrassing me."

Alison half smiled "Serves you right for disregarding our rules."

"M-maybe i should go." The boy said picking up his clothes moving over to Savannah to kiss her.

"Move one muscle and I'll have you arrested. How old are you any way?" The blonde snapped, shooting daggers at the boy.

"19."

"This should be interesting. How old did my daughter tell you she was?" Alison smirked but still her eyes remained cold and stead fast on the boy across the room.

"18." He answered swallowing hard. Alison exhaled crossly as her wife joined her side.

"Babe why dont you go check on Freya & I'll handle this." Alison reluctantly complied walking out of the room.

"You have 10 minutes to get your clothes on and get out of her before my wife comes back most likely with her grandfathers shot gun." she joked speaking directly to the boy.

The boy nodded almost bolting from the room in search of the bathroom. Within minutes they heard the front door slam as he left without saying goodbye. Emily made herself comfortable on the lounge motioning for Savannah to do the same bringing her daughter close to her chest.

"When you said you were ready I didn't think it would be so soon. Also I dont appreciate being lied to about the boys age either Sav." Giving her a disapproving look.

"You knew?" Alison accused making the two jump. "You knew Sav was having sex & didn't think to tell me? Emily how could you do this?"

"Mum please it's not Mama's fault!"

Alison turned to her daughter "I'm seriously disappointed in you Savannah but not half as much as I am with your mother so go to your room! I'll talk to you in the morning."

Savannah opened her mouth to say something but closed it again when Alison's jaw visible clenched. She scurried out of the room with what was left of her dignity. When their daughter was safely out of earshot Alison continued her rant.

"What the hell Em? How can you condone our 16 year old daughter having sex?"

Emily scoffed loudly "That's a bit hypocritical of you dont you think? As I recall you were hmm let me think...about 13 when you started having sex." Her wife shot back.

"I was not!"

"Yes you were! Don't deny it Ali. I knew you were sneaking off at sleepovers to see Ian and the rest if those idiot friends of Jason's and Cece's. So you have no leg to stand on right now where Savannahs sex life is concerned. Yes she's 16 but she did the responsible and honest thing coming to me first asking for condoms. She came to me and asked how someone knew they were ready for this step. That says a lot about hher level of maturity & how we've raised her Ali. Athe very least she won't come home pregnant! Isn't that the goal here?"

Alison was silent. Her mind still racing with images of her baby girl engaging in amorous activities she ought not to be ready for. It seemed to her that Emily was right. She had been a bit hypocritical toward Savannah. She had lost her virginity at 13 exactly like Em had said & to this day had regretted it and the person she lost it too. Ian Thomas. Spencer's sisters Ex fiancé just to annoy and about to Spencer. She never even really liked him. It wasnt even special. It was a quickie in a run down hotel in the middle of they woods with moth eaten sheets.

Alison sighed "You're right. You are always right Em. I guess i should go talk to her huh?"

Emily nodded kissing her wife on the cheek before retreating upstairs to their bedroom.

Alison inhaled a breath turning the doorknob to her daughters room. Sav was buried in her comforter facing away from the door. Snoring. Clearly faking. She never scored when she was really asleep. "Sav? Honey, can we talk to you for a minute?"

Savannah snored louder. "Please honey?" Alison asked, her voice gentle not authoritian like it usually was whenever she was angry. Finally Savannah turned on her bedside lamp sitting up her legs to her chest. Her face streaked by tears and ear eyes puffy.

The older blonde seated her self next to her daughter. "You know I only want what's best for you right? I just dont want to see you get hurt. Boys can say all the right things to get you to fall for them and then they break your heart. I dont want that to happen to you. You're my baby and ill do anything to protect you and keep you safe that includes your heart."

Savannah sniffed blowing her nose into a tissue. Her head fel to her mothers shoulder.

"I know mum but Mama said i could if i was ready. We were gonna be safe and everything. I really like him Mum. He is I was special."

Alison squeezed her daughter tighter "You are special baby...You're my special girl and i wont have my baby's heart be broken by an older boy whose only interest is what's under your clothes."

"He likes me for me Mum. He asked me to be his girlfriend and he gave me this" she said showing her what looked like a mood ring on her finger.

"What that before or after you agreed to have sex with him?"

Her daughter seemed to be thinking it over, when her face fell. Sob took over body once once more. "I thought he really liked me." She wailed, tears falling on her mothers chest as she he'd her tighter still rocking her gently from side to side.

"I'm sorry baby you deserve someone who will treat you like a princess. If it makes you feel better I can call dad to scare the crap out of him for it if you want." She suggested only half joking if to only get her daughter to laugh. It seemed to work as Savannah stopped crying laughing aloud. "I love you Mum. I really am sorry. I didn't mean to break the rules. I really thought I was ready."

Alison kissed her daughters forehead stroking her hair. "One you will be & it will be with the right boy...or girl if you want." She said nonchalantly "For now I'm just glad my baby is still my baby." Kissing her again she stood up to leave. "Mum?"

"hmm?"

"Don't be mad at Mama ok? She just wanted me to be safe. Nothing happened."

Alison smiled sweetly, completely relieved that her daughter was still a virgin "I know Savvy. Mama and I are fine ok? Now get some sleep.

"Love you."

"Sweet Dreams baby."

 **Did you enjoy that? I think this concludes this story officially but i might have a collection of one shots based on the emison kids and Emison themselves. Would you like that? Let me know by review. My other stories are still works in progress as well. :)**

 **love you**


	3. Aunt Hanna Babysits

**Hey #EmisonBabies,**

 **Apologies for any errors.**

 **Here is another oneshot. It doesn't have much Emison kids in it but i still wanted to write something. :) Hope you enjoy it. And to that guest reviewer who was concerned for the spelling of 'mummies' instead of 'mommies' for the last oneshot I'm sorry but I'm not american etc so in my country we spell mum and mummies with a 'U' its not wrong its just not your way of spelling. Anyways thankyou for your editing it is appriecated :)**

 **Please leave reviews my loves. xoxox.**

 **PLOT: Hanna babysits whilst Emison have a night out. :)Twins are 3years old!  
**

"Promise me you'll look after our babies Han." Ali pleaded as she & Emily handed the twins overnight/nappy bag to her. "Their bedtime is 6pm. Make sure they brush their teeth and here is Savvy's Teddy & dummy in case she gets fussy" the blonde explained pushing the items in the other blonde's hands "Don't let Noah fall asleep during the day or he won't sleep in through the night. No candy before dinner and we've still got them in pull up's at night so remind them to go the toilet and-"

"Ali, babe calm down." Emily soothed as they moved through Hanna's house "The twins will be fine for a few nights without us. They love sleepovers here."

"I know its just- I worry about them. Constantly. You know they get separation anxiety. Especially Savvy."

Emily nodded, understanding.

"Ali will you _relax?_ I've got this covered. Besides they aren't babies anymore they're 3 years old. " the blonde beamed proudly. Alison smiled realizing how silly she must sound. Like those mothers that get all flustered when their children fall down at the park gaining a scrape on their knee. Alison being the strong and stubborn woman she was she refused to become one of those helicopter mothers but some days it was harder to avoid than others. Her and Emily's babies were her everything.

Once Emily and Alison had gotten the twins settled in they quickly said their goodbyes and by quickly it still took over an hour for Em to get Alison to leave the house. Sadly that was a record. Emily thought it was just the sweetest yet most annoying thing.

Later at their destination the two women sit in a booth together at a little diner outside of town. One they had gone to many times over the years. It was one of their favorite places to go. The very first time they had come here though it had been a different story. It was when they had their first fight as a married couple. They had planned on staying in a romantic bed and breakfast for their first anniversary.

 **~:~**

"Damn it Emily you were supposed to take that exit a few miles back! _Now we are-Who the hell knows!_ " Alison sighs frustrated, studying the map in her hands whilst Emily grips the steering wheel tighter, her jaw clenches for the billionth time.

"I think I know where I'm going Ali. Can you just stop talking for 5 minutes so I can think? ... _I mean God,_ Why can't you just trust that I know what I'm doing?"

Alison huffs loudly shoving the large map off her lap onto the passenger side floor of the car. "Fine! Stop the car Emily."

"I will not. If I stop this car now we'll never get there."

" _I mean it Em!_ Pull over or I'll jump out. I've had it with you. You are the most frustrating woman I've ever met _now pull over!_ "

Emily grinds her teeth turning the wheel off road, through the headlights she can see a sign up ahead that says 'Kath's Diner'. Suddenly the car dips violently into a pot hole followed by a loud pfffttt sound.

"Great. Just great! that'll be the tyre popping that I warned you would crap out on us a month ago," Alison is enraged now.

"Oh so it's my fault? In case you forgot you were supposed to take the car in for its six month service but you just couldn't do that could you? So it was upto me when I was in the middle of coaching my girls for the biggest swim meet of their lives. So excuse me for forgetting about a stupid car" Emily bites back.

"You're impossible Emily Fields." Emily turns to her window rubbing her forehead. Alison's mutters under her breath throwing her seat belt aside and slamming the car door so hard the window rattles. For a moment Emily sits there stewing and silently cursing. Alison storms off in front of the car following the road in almost pitch black.

"You're an idiot Ali." Emily says to herself. She's angry & frustrated at her wife but god does she look good walking away from her in those heels and tight skinny jeans that make her butt look amazing, her blonde curls blowing in the night air. "Why is it that I can't stay mad at you?" The brunette asks herself. At this point Alison is still walking away from her, her silhouette just visible .

"Ali wait." the brunette calls out to her. Alison appears to not have heard her or she's ignoring her. "Ali." she repeats. The blonde halts,

"What?" turning around she glares at Emily. Even though its hard to see Emily senses her wife's famous scowl.

"I'm coming with you." jumping out for the car with her keys in hand she grabs their valuables wallets, phones etc and runs toward Ali. "There's a diner up ahead, they might have a phone we can use to call for roadside assistance."

Alison rolls her eyes "Fine. I'm still not talking to you though."

"Well there's plenty of things we can do without talking you know," Emily teases gently entwining her fingers with her wife's hand as they walk on.

"Are you seriously thinking about sex right now? In the middle of nowhere in the damn forest or wherever the hell this is!" the blonde snaps although she can't hide her smile.

Emily smiles pecking her wife on the cheek. "I'm sorry I got us lost and stranded."

"As long as I'm with you I don't care if we get a little lost."

 **~:~**

Back in the diner the couple continue their conversation sipping mugs of some half decent coffee and slices of pie. "Yeah that was some trip huh?" Alison replies staring at the ceiling as if picturing that night taking a mouthful of Emily's chocolate pie licking her lips. Emily reaches across table for Alison's hand.

"I plan on getting lost in you tonight-all night long" she winks. "I can't believe you've lasted a whole two hours without calling Hanna to check up on the twins." Emily jokes checking her watch. Alison scoffs in mild offense.

"Hey, I'm their mother its only natural." stealing another bite of Emily's half eaten pie whilst her own Apple pie in front of her remains untouched. The couple share a longing kiss across the table. "Come on babe, lets go. We should check back in to the hotel they'll be wondering where we've gotten to. Then we can give Hanna a call ok?"

"Alright."

Emily places their payment on the table before making their way to the exit. "Night dolls, Have a good night," the middle age waitress calls to them from behind the counter in her heavy texas accent.

"Night Kath. See you next time." Alison calls.

"Next year it is. Happy anniversary" Barb replies knowingly. She has witnessed Emily and Alison return to this diner every year on this date & has on occasion seen them with their twin girls. At the hotel the two women are getting ready for bed. A night of endless love making but before that they dial Hanna.

"Hey Han its us." Emily greets "How's our babies?"

 **~:~**

It was just after 7pm when Hanna sat the twins down for dinner. She had been running around the kitchen for the last hour preparing it for them whilst they sat in front of their favorite cartoons. "Ok guys. Dinner time. However when Hanna wandered into the living room to fetch them they weren't sitting there. Hanna chuckled to herself. Every time she came to babysit them they would make a game of hide & seek with her.

"Come on you guys its dinner time."

She hears the twins signature giggles. They don't hide very well usually just places like under the coffee table withe their bottoms and feet sticking out.

"hehehe" she hears them again.

"Shhh." Savvy's voice to her brother. Hanna scans the room but she can't see them.

"Where are you?" she mocks playing along with their little charade.

Again they giggle as their aunt pretends to look behind cushions. The twins are hiding behind the drapes. Their feet now clearly visible to Hanna as she walks around the couch. "Where are my favorite niece & nephew?". Quietly the blonde approaches the drapes ready to pull them back when Savvy peeks around them and spots her bolting away as fast as her little legs will carry her. Noah makes to follow her when Savvy trips up on the rug falling over her dummy falling from her mouth. She wails loudly and Noah tumbles over the top of her his body colliding with the hardwood floor underneath the rug. Both of them wail loudly. screaming, their faces red and tear stained.

 _"Oh crap!"_ Hanna rushes to their side picking them both of the floor checking if they're ok. Both still crying cuddling grasping onto her. Noah settles quickly and starts playing with his aunt's long hair. Savvy's little lungs however wont stop her dummy still hangs half out of her mouth crying almost bursting her eardrum.

"It's ok baby. I'm sorry bubba. Please don't cry. Mummies will kill me." she begged gently nudging the dummy back into her mouth as she settled them both into their highchairs.

"Mama!" Savvy screams "Mammmaaaa!" Obviously screaming for Ali. Ali is Savvy's favorite. Same with Noah with Em.

"Shhh its ok baby here have some dinner." she coaxes attempting to airplane spoon feed her. Again she wails even louder throwing out her arm catching Hanna's making the cheese sauce to fall in her lap, her brother's face next to her and all over Hanna's Vera Wang outfit. _Perfect! She knew she shouldn't have come straight from her fashion week event early to babysit.  
_ Noah's lip quivers as he realizes his dinner is all over him. Hanna bites her own lip waiting for him to start crying as well. Luckily he doesn't and makes a sound at Hanna signalling he wants a mouthful.

"Here you go buddy."

Immediately after the spoon leaves his mouth he spits it back out making a face. "Yuck!" the spoon goes flying and the contents land on the blondes face and hair.

 **~:~**

"Oh my god. _They're exhausting._ Savvy took forever to go sleep. I'm glad you girls decided against weening her off the dummy or she would have been screaming the whole house down. Noah was fine but he didn't eat his dinner. He threw his broccoli at me."

Emily and Alison both laugh at Hanna over the loud speaker.

"Its not funny!"

"Han we told you they don't eat broccoli, not unless we hide in their mac n cheese." Alison explains.

"Well I forgot. I'm so damn tired I can't remember everything. It's all through my hair-which I just had done at the salon."

"Sorry & Thanks for doing this Han. We really appreciate it. Love you and tell them mummies love them."

"I will. bye guys." The line goes dead.

"Ok kids are fine so there will be nothing to distract us. Come here Mrs Fields." Emily purrs grabbing her wife roughly by the waist and pushing her down on the bed.

"Oh Em, i love it when you're hungry."

"Shut up and kiss me!" she replies taking her wife's lips with her own exploring all corners of her wife's mouth and body beneath her sexy lingerie.

Alison moans in submission when Emily's hot breath tickles the shell of her ear cudlding her wife from behind. She had planned on making love to her tonight but all of a sudden just cuddling seemed the perfect way to start their time away together.

 **There you have another oneshot. What did you think? My inspiration had been lacking lately but my mind is on my upcoming holiday so i apologise if you didnt like it much. Thanks for reading and please review.**

 **much love**

 **-Nat.**


	4. Savvy's first period

**Hey #EmisonBabies**

 **how are you all doing with those severe PLL Withdrawls every tuesday? I'm so bored without it :( I miss it so much! On the positive side #Emison was successfully nominated for #ChoiceTVShip for teenchoice but we have yet to win. I hope we do Sashay seriously deserve a win for their flawless chemistry. Anyways here's another oneshot.**

 **Hasnt been proof read but should only have minor mistakes.**

 **Note: The twins are 10 years old.**

'Mums! Wake up! Savannah's hogging the bathroom again!" Noah's shouted from the other side of his parents bedroom door banging his fist against on it. The couple were doing their best to ignore it. Emily was atop Alison silently teasing her with soft wet kisses to her neck and chest through her satin nightgown.

"..Em I think we should sort that out." the blonde whispered trying to suppress a moan building deep with her throat as the brunette continued her task in silence. "They're 10 years old. They...can...sort...it...out," she replied between kisses to her wife's exposed flesh. Alison's body writhed beneath her and the sheets.

"Mums!" came their son's voice again. Still banging on the door. Alison sighed heavily shoving Emily to the side. Tying her robe in place she opened the door leaving Emily just out of view being that she was indecently exposed.

"Noah, Do you have any idea what time it is?" his mother groaned, her eyes still heavy with sleep.

Noah shrugged his shoulders. "Savvy's hogging the bathroom and I need to pee!" he explained "Matt & his dad are picking me up for the movies."

"Hang on bud just give Mama a chance to get dressed then you can use our bathroom ok?" Alison smiled

Noah begrudgingly accepted the suggestion hopping from one foot to the other as she closed the door. He was practically busting to go but continued to hold on. Few minutes later he had successfully relieved himself and left the house after he'd gone Savannah had still neglected to leave the bathroom. Alison padded down the hall now fully dressed in jeans, t shirt and her favorite ugg boots ready to do the massive amount of laundry that had piled up over the week. With five people in the house one of which was still a baby it was likely to take her all day.

"Savvy honey? Are you alright in there?" she asked tapping her knuckles against the door frame. No answer. "Savvy?" she called again using her stern angry mum voice. Still no answer. What was she doing in there? No water was running so she wasn't in the shower or brushing her teeth. Had she hurt herself? The bathroom was the most dangerous place in a house after all. It didn't help matters that Noah was notorious for leaving water all over the floor after showering.

"Sav if you don't answer me I'm coming in." she warned. Her hand at the ready on the door handle. Emily appeared up behind her.

"Babe what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get our daughter to talk to me. She's been in there since Noah left and she wont answer me."

Emily gave her wife an knowingly look. "I'm sure she's fine."

"Ok then Super mum, why don't you try talking to her. I've got a mountain of laundry to do." Alison snorted storming off down the hall.

Emily knocked on the door quietly. "Baby it's mama. Can you let me in please?"

"No." came her daughters voice, more of a whisper than anything else. Emily pressed her ear to the door listening. Savannah was sniffling like she'd been crying. "Ok then i'll just go call your Uncle Toby & Aunt Spencer over here to unpick the lock then shall I?" she challenged although not all that seriously.

"Just go away. I'm never coming out!" she declared. Savannah had been undressing for a shower when something awful had caught her attention.

"Sav what's going on? You're starting to scare me. Just let me ok?"

"I can't."

"Why not? Is their a spider in the shower again?

"No."

"Are you sick?"

"Mama please... just go away." Savannah's little voice replied breaking mid sentence. It was half an hour later and Emily still hadn't managed to get their daughter out of the bathroom. Alison smirked a little at Emily's failing attempt.

"Still no luck then? What's gotten into her this morning?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Ali."

"Ok that's it. I'm getting the spare key Sav."

"Ali don't. She's obviously upset about something & threatening her isn't the best way to handle this."

"We don't even know what we're handling!" Both mothers had varied approaches to dealing with their children but on some occasions. Emily was an advocate for the gently approach more so than Alison who mostly used the tough love approach-not that she loved doing it but it got the job done.

"I just want Mum." Savannah finally said.

Emily's brow knitted together albeit both confused and a little offended. Alison had much the same expression. "Mum's here. Tell me what's wrong." Alison called out. Her heart melting inside her like it always did when her children needed her.

"Is Mama gone?"

Emily still stood in the hallway next to Alison. Emily nodded her head signalling to Ali. "Yeah honey Mama's gone downstairs."

"No she hasn't i can see her shadow under the crack in the door."

Emily reluctantly turned on her heel and left the two alone.

"She's gone now will you come out?"

No answer. Savannah was silently contemplating with herself. Finally she peeked out into the the hallway to find only her mother Alison standing there.

"Mum, I think something's wrong with me." Alison sighed sympathetically noting her daughters tear stained face and eyes. The blonde pushed the door open wider to step inside closing the door. "Now why would you go thinking something like that?" wiping the tears away.

"Cause I'm bleeding Mum." she confessed quietly snuggling into her mothers embrace more tears spilling over her cheeks. Alison hugged her tighter but took the opportunity to look her daughter over. She couldn't see anything that resembled injury. Alison gently tickling her daughters scalp releasing her.

"Sav honey there's noth-" Alison stopped mid sentence when her eyes spotted bloody toilet paper in the bin through the mirror. Suddenly it hit her what Savannah was more than likely talking about. "Oh baby you're going to be just fine. I promise nothing is wrong with you." hugging her tighter.

"How do you know?" her little voice asked.

"The same thing happened to Mama & me. It happens to every girl at some point. You're just one of the early ones."

"What happens?" Savannah was not quite understanding.

"It's called your period. It'll start happening once a month now. All it means is you're growing up."

Unknowingly to Savannah and her wife, Emily was again standing outside the door having listened to the conversation between them.

"Poor baby getting her period so early." she whispered to herself. Savannah was one of the very unlucky ones not many girls got their period this early.

"What do I do to stop it?"

"Unfortunately you can't sweetie. It's out of our control. But i'll show you what we use to keep it from ruining your underwear ok?"

Savannah nodded. her sniffling had subsided. Emily nudged open the door peeking inside. "Everything ok in here?"

Alison nodded "Yeah Savvy just got her first period is all."

"Don't worry Sav. We can tell you anything you need to know ok? Don't be afraid to come to us about anything. We always say that to you kids."

Their daughter smiled, Ali reached into the bathroom cabinet for a pad. They hadn't expected Sav to be using them so soon but they always kept some in the house as their older nieces often stayed over sometimes to babysit.

"Here you go. Now take you shower & ill show you how to put this in your underwear ok?"

"Thanks mums."

"That's what we're for."

 **So there's another oneshot. The idea was gieven to me by someone and I kinda just ran with it. Yes it possible to get your period at 10 years old. Those poor souls have my sympathy. :( Us Girls are seriously tough! Hope you liked it.**

 **Please Review.**

 **-Nat xoxo**


	5. Savannah's First Kiss

**Hey loves! How are you all doing? Some news on the block. Sasha is going to be on Dancing with the stars! How awesome is that! She'll do amazing. Anyways here is another #Emison kids oneshot.**

 **Savannah's First Kiss:**

The beginning of summer break was nearing and the students at Rosewood Elementary were buzzing with excitement about the upcoming carnival. It was a Rosewood tradition. Every year the whole town would join together and celebrate the start of the season. People from the neighbouring towns would come in and assemble their booths of crafty knickknacks and homemade jams & jellies. The locals would decorate lampposts with fairy lights and hang banners to let everyone know the Circus was back in town. It was one of the biggest events of the year. To the students of Rosewood Elementary and Rosewood High though it wasnt the bucket loads of cotton candy, popcorn, funnel cake or even the famous Rosewood punch (that somehow made everyone a little tipsy) that got them excited. It was the rides and games; Spinning teacups, the bumper cars, ring toss, jumping castles, giant slides and heaps more. The favourite of these rides between the elementary school children was the Ferris Wheel. It was by far the coolest and best place to have a first kiss with your crush. The kids often dared each other just to ask someone up there just for the fun of getting kissed. They all secretly knew it was lame but all went along with it anyway to stay with the 'in crowd'.

Savannah Dilaurentis-Fields was usually excited particularly when she was younger but since entering her elementary years the carnival served as another reminder that she hadn't been kissed. Not by anyone and she was fairly sure she was one of the last girls in her class to recieve one. On some level she didn't mind as most of the boys in her class were annoying and cracked stupid butt jokes all the time. Was she really going to high school being the only one to not have had a first kiss? It was beyond embarrassing. She did kind of like one boy; Carter Graham. A boy with sweeping blonde hair that covered his eyes & a crooked smile. He was a little shy and she always saw him reading a book in the school courtyard while the other boys were wrestling on the oval in the mud. She recalled one time she had walked passed him with her friends. He had looked up and smiled at her or was it her friend Indie he had smiled at? Either way it didn't matter. He had kissed one of the prettier girls in their class Tasha.

 _Maybe this year I'll just ask a random out-of-Towner to go on the Ferris wheel with me & kiss them_. She thought to herself as she was walking home that afternoon.

"Hey Sav? Wait up?" Her brother called running to catch up with her. "I thought we liked walking home together?" He commented falling in step with her.

"Yeah of course we do. I just couldn't be bothered waiting for you."

"Well anyway are you excited about the carnival? I heard this year they've got a magician or illusionist or something. That will so cool. Mum's texted to say we can go tomorrow night for the grand opening like always."

Savannah rolled her eyes by way of a groan "I never understand why they do the whole _'ribbon opening thing'_ every year. It's just weird. The first ever time I get it but after like 50 of them its weird."

Noah nodded in agreement bouncing his basketball on the sidewalk as they went. "So...you gonna go on the Ferris Wheel this year Sav? Mum's used to love taking us on that when we were little."

"Those days are gone. Going on there with them is like social suicide. They can take Freya up there now. She's finally old enough."

"Why? You loved it. What's changed?" He asked turning into their house's front gate.

"I'm older now. I want to do things by myself."

"Don't be snobby. I know for a fact you only line up at the Ferris Wheel to get kissed at the top of it."

"Yeah so what? All my friends have done it and this year it's going to be my turn. _H-Have you even had your first kiss yet?"_ She asked curiously, she and her brother talked about most things but boys genuinely didn't share details like girls did.

"Yeah I took one of the girls up there on a dare. It wasn't all that great. She had braces too so it wasnt exactly fun." He said visibly shuddering at the thought.

Savannah laughed "Who was it?"

"To be honest I dont even remember her name." He replied dumping his backpack & ball on the floor of the kitchen. "Do you want one?" He asked offering his sister one of the frozen yoghurts from the freezer. "Sure. Strawberry please."

"I hope they have that really good Strawberry swirl funnel cake this year."

* * *

3pm Friday.

School had just ended & everyone was rushing home awaiting the start of the carnival that night. Alison was in the staff room of Rosewood High collecting her things waiting for Emily to finish in the natatorium. The carnival was one of their favourite events of the year.

"Have a lovely summer Alison," one of the other teachers called to her as she exited the room.

"You too Kelly." She answered just as her wife appeared with a single red rose in her hand & a vanilla iced cupcake in the other hand.

Alison smiled taking the gifts in her hand. "What's this for?"

"You ask that every year & every year I give you the same answer. Because i love you & im asking you to ride to the top of the ferris wheel with me so i can kiss you on top of the world. Alison inhaled the roses scent.

"You really are a hopeless romantic aren't you Em?"

The brunette gave her wife a flirty wink "Yes I am. Now lets go meet the kids and get ready for a night of fun. I hear the punch will be extra punchy this year." She teased. Alison had never been able to hold her liquor very well, since being pregnant twice had robbed her of the chance to build her tolerance like Emily.

"Soooo not funny babe."

* * *

"Alright kids, now here are your game tickets. Don't use them all up at once cause there's no more after this lot. Ok?" Alison warned handing them each a string of red tags.

"Yes mum," they groaned.

"Stay together, dont get lost and Noah for the love of god don't you dare eat before going on the teacups!" She called as the two of them ran off together.

"And have fun!" Emily called after them

"Mum's hurry up we'll miss the circus show!" Young Freya begged pulling them hard in the direction of the big top a short distance away. "Ok honey just slow down before you yank our ams out of their sockets." Emily replied as they hurried along.

"Em babe you can you take her? I just need the bathroom."

Emily just sighed "You're going to check on the kids already -aren't you?"

"What? No o-of course not. I trust them." She said trying her best to sound normal even though her voice went slightly higher.

"Babe come on they can look after themselves. Now lets go we've got some clowns to see with little miss here." She said scooping up their daughter to join the end of the line to the tent's entrance.

"Mummies look I see ponies in there!" Squealed Freya excitedly.

"Maybe we can get a photo with one at the end of the show?" Alison suggested.

"yippy!"

* * *

"Welcome to the carnival young miss, will anyone be joining you?" The elderly man ask securing the gate that locked carnival goers into the Ferris wheel seats.

"No-just me." She replied flatly. Sadly she hadn't found anyone willing to go on the Ferris wheel with her as they had already asked someone or been asked. She had walked around the whole carnival at least twice hoping someone from her grade would ask her even one of her own friends but no one had.

"Alright then. Have fun. It's a great view tonight. The fireworks should be starting shortly."

"Ah excuse me do you mind?" A girl spoke behind him "Could I join you? I'm really scared of heights."

The old man turned to Savannah "What say you miss? Care to share?"

Savannah thought for a minute. The girl did seem nervous. Her whole body seemed to be shaking.

"Sure. I guess. It beats going up their alone."

"Good on ya." The man said strapping them both in. It was a tight fit but still comfortable for two side by side. As they got further to the top for everyone to be in their seats. Savannah ha learned the girls name. Holly. She was visiting her grandparents in Rosewood although she lived in New York. She had heard about the carnival from them. She was in the same grade and she was deadly afraid of heights.

"I can tell," Savannah giggled by the way the girls fingernails had dug into her hand squeezing it.

"Oops sorry. I guess coming up here was a mistake."

Savannah let out a another laugh "Don't worry. It's really fun once we get to the top. The view is so pretty. The wind in your hair. It feels like you're in space with the stars." Holly bit her lip as the chair rocked a bit continuing its ascent.

"I've never been great with heights. It's totally lame to afraid of heights isn't it?" Holly admitted sheepishly

Savannah shook her head "Thinking that being afraid of something is lame now that is what's silly." For a moment Savannah thought she had said something wrong but Holly only laughed. Her smile was beautiful-no braces. For a moment she thought what it might be like to share a simple kiss with this girl at the top. Nothing had to come of it. Just two new friends and a kiss what's the harm in that as her eyes scanned the girls features, from her chestnut hair falling over her shoulders to her big blue eyes. She hadn't ever entertained the thought about liking girls. She was into boys thus far. Having two lesbian mothers did teach her that love is love and it comes in all sizes, shapes and forms. Holly was pretty...very pretty.

Could she kiss her just for the sake of being able to say that she's had a first kiss at the top of the Ferris wheel.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"N-no I'm not. I was just thinking about-never mind. Hey check it out we're almost at the top. Look how high we are."

Holly scrunched her eyes tightly shut. Not daring to look down. "I cant."

"Look, I know it's scary but you'll regret it if you don't. Trust me." She emphasising the last two words.

Holly peeked out of one eye closing it again. "Nope its too high. I wanna get down!" She was clearly beginning to panic. Savannah reached for Holly's hand holding it still. "It's so beautiful & the fireworks will be starting soon. _Trust me._ Just open your eyes."

"Ok. You promise it's not scary?"

"I swear."

Holly opened her eyes fully this time. Savannah was looking at her. They were at the very tip top of the Ferris wheel. The whole world lit up with the lights and sounds of the carnival crowd beneath them. "Wow! It's amazing up here."

"Told you" Savannah smiled seeing the raw amazement in the other girls face. It took her right back to her first time on the Ferris wheel with her mothers. That feeling of being on top of the world.

"Wanna hear something funny?"

"Sure." Savannah replied

"My grandma told me that back when she was younger kids used to dare each other to take someone up here and kiss them."

"You dont say?"

"I swear it. Grandpa asked her up here & they've been married ever since."

" _Lucky them_." Savannah said under her breath.

Suddenly fireworks started spreading across the sky.

"Call me crazy but I kinda want to kiss you right now." Holly said boldly, all of a sudden it seemed her fear of heights had evaporated into the air. Savannah swallowed silently.

"I find that hard to believe. Nobody has ever wanted to kiss me." Turning her gaze to fireworks above them.

"Why? You're beautiful, funny & you got me to forget about my fear of heights. That in my book is enough to grant someone a first kiss."

Savannah blushed she could feel Holly's warm breath on her face. The light of the stars in her eyes making them seem luminescent "C-Can I kiss you?" She asked

Savannah nodded. Holly leaned in her lips barely brushing against her own. So soft. Just as Holly began to pull back Savannah captured her lips again in another sweet lip lock.

Fireworks continued booming into the sky, finally the two broke apart softly still breathing the same air "That was-"

"Amazing." Savannah finished. Her first kiss had been perfect. Uncomplicated and beautiful. Perfect. Finally she had accomplished something he had wanted for so long. She could check off first kiss from her bucket list like all her classmates.

Finally the ride began to descend back to the ground. "So how was the view ladies?"

"It was really great! Thanks grandpa." Holly said to the old man hugging him. He winked over her shoulder at Savannah. "Come on lets get something to eat I'm starving!"

"Ok. You have to try the peanut butter popcorn _it's soooo good!"_

Holly stuck out her tongue "Ew gross!"

" _Trust me_." Savannah said mockingly

"ok but if I die I'm coming back to haunt you."

 **So? How did you like it? Leave some comments in the review section please :) Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Have a good weekend.**

 **-Nat**


	6. Where Do Babies Come From?

**Hey Guys here's another oneshot...finally! hehe, The twins are about 7 years old. please enjoy and review. Apologies fro any errors.  
**

Alison was sitting in her car tapping her thumbs against the steering wheel. She thought Emily and herself would of had a few more years before this issue came up but apparently not. Children are curious beings. It was natural for them to be interested in such a topic.

The twins teacher, Miss Lillie had called her earlier today informing her what had happened and that she needed to discuss it so everyone was on the same page, including the children.

"Em, Are you sure you can't make it to this meeting?"

"I'm swamped right now. The swim meet is days away and the girls specifically asked for extra training hours to prepare. You'll be fine. You can fill me in when you get home ok?

"Alright, i'll suffer through yet another parent/teacher meeting... _alone"._

"Thanks babe, Love you." Emily sing songed in attempt to lighten the mood before the line went dead.

Alison sighed in defeat chucking her phone in the passenger seat "Yeah love you to babe," stepping out the car she made her way across the parents car park.

"Hi Alison, thank you so much for agreeing to see me. Please take a seat." Miss Lillie greeted shaking Alison's hand.

"Hi Mummy, Where's Mama?" Savannah her daughter asked. She was sitting at her desk with one very sad face. Her son was in the opposite corner of the room playing with a few dinosaur toys.

"Mama's at work." turning her attention back to Miss Lillie she took a seat in the available chair next to her daughter. "So what's this all about then? This so called incident."

Miss Lillie cleared her throat, "Well today at recess I witnessed some of the children in the playground exposing themselves to each other."

"Hmm, ok..."

"I mean we're adults so i can trust that you know children - all children are naturally curious about the human body. Particularly the opposite sex and what they have under their clothes.' she continued.

"Yes. So what does this have to do with my daughter?" Alison asked crossing her legs, her pleated skirt falling naturally either side of her knee.

"Mummy i didn't mean to! Im sorry! Im sorry!" Savannah confessed bursting into tears moving over to hold tight to her mother. Alison held her daughter tight

"Its alright honey," she whispered into her daughters hair.

"I found Savannah and one her classmates Bobby showing each other their private parts. They had been having a conversation about where babies come from with Olivia. Olivia had been told by her older sister that babies come from vagina's and and showed them hers. Bobby then said that his mum told him that penis's make babies too. Savannah here chimed in with that couldn't be true because she has two mummies and they have vagina's like her. etc etc."

Alison nodded understanding.

"Please don't be mad Mummy,"

Alison kissed her daughter tenderly "How about you go play dinosaurs with Noah for a minute ok?"

Savannah nodded and hurried off to the corner not needing to be told twice.

"I see." Alison replied "Well I'm not shocked by this children are, as both you and I know Lillie, they're curious. I'm not sure how the other parents reacted but I don't wish to lie to my children about how they come into this world. Emily and I had planned on telling the twins exactly how babies are made perhaps sugar coat it a little to spare them some details to protect their innocence."

"I completely understand Alison. It is a parents right to decide this but you must talk to Savannah about what is and isn't appropriate behavior at school,"

"Of course. I had hoped my wife and I had a few more years before the topic of babies came up. Oh well."

"Thankyou for being so understanding. Some of the other parents were furious."

"Parent teacher meetings can be brutal."

That night Alison decided she would talk to Savannah about everything. "I'm sorry for what I did Mummy."

Alison was in the middle of tidying her daughters room as she was getting into bed. "I know."

"Is it true?" Alison swept her daughters hair from her eyes as she snuggled down further under the covers.

Alison's brow furrowed.

"Do babies really come out of girls vagina's? Bobby said so.".

Alison was silent for moment pondering whether to protect her daughters innocence with a white lie and spin the truth or lay it all out on the table but make it clear she weren't to repeat anything she heard to anyone else outside of the family.

"Well he's right." her mother confirmed with a smile.

"But how do they get in there? Bobby said that boys have to put them there." she explained

Again Alison nodded confirming it was true. "How? How did you and Mama have babies? Don't you have vagina's like me?".

The blonde cleared her throat "That's right sweetie, we do have vagina's like you. You see when two mummies love each other very much like Mama and I do they go to a doctor. The doctor gives the mummies some special stuff-"

"Like pixie dust!' Savannah squeals excitedly sitting upright. Her mother laughs mentally working out how to tell the rest of this story.

"Exactly. So one mummy takes some of the pixie dust and puts it in a special dish like she's making a cake with some special eggs from her tummy and the put it back like her tummy is an oven and a baby grows there until its ready to be born." At this moment Emily has snuck into the room standing in the doorway listening. Nodding her head signalling to her wife that she's doing a good job in explaining it.

"Ooooh Ok. So me and Noah were made from special pixie dust and eggs then?"

Alison nods kissing her on the cheek. "Something like that. You know not to show anyone your vagina now don't you?"

Savannah nods "Because its mine."

"That's right baby." Emily adds sitting on the edge of her bed. "You only let mummies see it. Understand?"

Savannah flashes a cheeky grin. "Ok Mama. I still have one question. Did you use Mummy's eggs or yours to make us?" she asks looking to Emily.

"Mine. We put my special eggs and the pixie dust in Mummy's tummy and a long time later here you are all grown up. Savannah yawns contentedly

"Mummies I'm tired. I wanna sleep now." With a last few kisses and cuddles the mothers left their daughter to sleep.

"Please tell me thats the last we've heard about where babies come from for a while." Alison sighed.

"Dont worry babe. I'll explain it to Noah for you if you want?" Emily joked leading her wife down the hall to their own bedroom.

 **Thanks for enjoying this, please review and let me know your thoughts. if you have ideas for more oneshots please let me know.**

 **have a great day #Emison fans xoxoxox**


	7. Easter time

**Here's another one shot. It's Easter time. Kids are 9 years old. Please review. More ideas for these oneshots are appreciated. Thanks.**

Easter:

For the first time in a long time Emily could breathe. It was finally the easter long weekend she, Alison and the family had been waiting for. Work had been crazy the last few months for both women and they were happy they could finally take some time off. It was Good Friday and they were currently packing the car for the cavanaughs lake house. Toby and Spencer were so thrilled to be hosting their first official holiday get together with the gang. There had been talk about going to New York instead for the big Easter egg hunt in Central Park with Hanna & Caleb but the lake house seemed like the better option. Fresh air, open space for the kids to run and be near the water. It was going to be the perfect weekend.

"Ali, I think you packed just about everything but the kitchen sink." Emily teased hauling to large luggage bags into the boot of the car which was pretty well stuffed already.

Alison rolled her eyes smiling, as she herself added another bag of groceries for the trip. "Sorry Em. we can never have enough food. You know how much the guys eat and it doesn't hurt to be prepared, right Noah?" Ali winked at their 9 year old son who was all dressed up in his Boy Scouts uniform.

"Right." He said proudly pushing out his chest showing off all the badges he'd earned so far.

Emily smirked in her wife's direction "You do realise the rest of the scouts motto used to say prepare to die for your country don't you?".

Alison swiped her wife's arm playfully "Oh stop it." Emily pecked her wife in the side of the head.

"It's true! I swear. Scouts honor," she mocked, signalling as a young scout with two fingers.

Noah laughed. Seeing his mothers so happy was definitely a highlight of the trip and it hadn't even started yet.

"Come on mum's lets go! I wanna go swimming before it gets dark."

Alison nodded "Alright. Go find your sister and give her 5 minute warning. Mama & I will just go through the list to see if we've forgotten anything."

"Ok." He yelled running back through the house "Savvy mum's say 5 minutes until we leave!" Alison and Emily hear him loud and clear.

Emily sighs throws her arms by her side "I could have done that."

Alison is scanning the boot one last time muttering to herself.

"Swimmers, check. Sun cream, check. Towels, check. Bed linen, check. Food and drinks, check..." the list went on

"Easter Chocolate for the kids? Wine, bubble bath & lube for us?" Emily chimed in flirtatiously whispering into her wife's ear.

Alison flinches when Emily's tongue taunts the skin of her neck with soft kisses.

"C-Check," she moans tripping on the word bringing her back to reality.

The front door swings open and twins burst out "I call shot gun!" Noah shouts shoving his sister out of the way, his feet trampling in the mud puddle from the previous nights rain.

"No way! I called shot gun last night doofus!" Savvy challenges pushing her brother back also trampling through the puddle splashing water and mud.

"Hey! Settle down you two!" Emily scolds opening the back door to the car. "Nobody has shotgun except your mother. Now turn around and apologise to her. You've just run through the mud and ruined her clothes"

The twins turn to see Alison's less than pleased expression and a mud splatter on clean top and shorts. She had spent most of the morning ensuring it stay that way. She had even managed to spare it after feeding Freya her mashed banana for breakfast.

Savannah and Noah hang their heads "sorry mum,"

"Yeah sorry mum." They say. Wiping their shoes on the grass they take to the back seat either side Freya whom is already asleep in her car seat.

"I guess I'll go change."

"Ok babe, well everything's packed so I'll call Spencer and let them know we're on the way," Emily replies.

—

"Ok kids, cover your eyes and count to 20. Then you can go searching for the Easter eggs." Spencer told the children. All the children agreed and began counting '1,2,3,4...'. The backyard to the lake house had been filled with eggs hidden in obvious and obscure places. In the hedges, in the flowerpots, on the deck chairs near the water, etc.

'18, 19, 20' the 8 kids scattered about picking the chocolate. The adults were sharing a few drinks on the deck chatting. Soon enough the kids had found as many eggs as possible. They all sat together unwrapping one after the other shovelling then in their mouths.

...

"Hun, have you seen Noah?"

Alison turned at her wife's words seeing all the children on the grass. All except Noah.

"No, I haven't. Savvy where's your brother?"

Savannah shrugged her shoulders adding another chocolate egg to her already full mouth. Emily and Alison's heads whipped around the yard. Noah was nowhere to be found.

Seeing the panic paint her friends faces Spencer spoke up.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. He's probably out front searching for more chocolate."

Toby nodded in agreement. Alison half smiled, silently she wondered how long had he been out of sight out of mind? It was easy for anyone to get lost out here in The woods near the lake house. They had to find him.

"I'm going to go looking for him." Emily said rushing to her feet. Caleb and Toby nodded "Let's split up and find him."

Aria, Hanna and Alison searched the lake house keeping an eye out for the other children. Spencer, emily, Toby and Caleb, Ezra searched everywhere else.

Emily darted out front and began jogging along the dirt road they had come in.

"Noah?! Come on this isn't funny. Noah where are you?" Emily called continuing further and further away from the house.

"Help, someone help me!"

At the sound of Noah's voice Emily's sprang to attention. Turning on her heel staring back the way she had come. "Noah?". He didn't sound hurt but he sounded scared.

"Mama, please help me. I'm stuck."

Her eyes searched between the trees. "Mama I'm up here."

Emily looked up, shielding her eyes from the late afternoon sun she saw him. At the highest point of the fir tree.

"Oh my god! what are you doing up there? how many times have we told you not to climb trees. You know you're scared of heights. Plus you could fall and break your neck."

"I was looking for eggs. Once I realised there weren't any up here I couldn't get down. My legs wouldn't move."

"Why would-" Emily's cell was ringing. "Hey Ali...yes I've found him...he's fine, he's stuck up a tree." Noah could hear the disdain in his mothers voice loud and clear "Can you ask Toby to bring a ladder? thanks babe."

Soon Toby arrived with a ladder. "Jeez mate it's pretty high up here. What were thinking climbing all the way." Toby asked as he reached him.

Noah's legs were visibly shaking "I don't know can you just get me down?".

Soon enough Noah was safe with two feet on the ground.

"Thank god you're ok. Now I hope you've learned your lesson." Emily said sternly.

"Yes mama."

 **That's all for now. Hope liked, give me a review please. Xx**


	8. Savannah loses her girlfriends necklace

**Hey loves, the twins are in high school. Don't forget Caleb is their biological father (sperm donation). Enjoy & thankyou to the reader who suggested the idea. **

'Mum! Mum! It's gone! My necklace I can't find it.' Savannah screams.

'Can't find it? It's always on you. How can you not find it?' She asks reaching her daughters bedroom door.

'It's not a joke mum. It's gone! I need it for my date tonight! She'll kill me if I don't wear it.'

Alison sighs 'ok don't panic. Where is the last place you remember seeing it?'

Savannah scurries about her bedroom floor on all fours searching for the item in Question. 'I don't know! If I did I wouldn't be looking would I?'. Alison knows how much her daughter loves that necklace so she begins to help look picking up the clothes Savannah has thrown.

'It'll be ok sweetie. We'll find it. Just try to stay calm.'

'How could I lose it? I'm such an idiot. Holly won't ever forgive me for this.'

Savannah's almost at breaking point when they haven't found it an hour later. The house is now in shambles having turned it upside down to find it. 'She's gonna be so mad at me. What do I tell her?'.

Alison patted her daughters shoulder sitting across from her at the kitchen table. She thought a cup of hot chocolate might help calm her daughter.

'She'll understand. You didn't mean to lose it.' Savannah tried to smile but her lips only quivered, her eyes misty.

'Woah who died?' Noah, Savannah's twin brother asked seeing his mother and sister so sullen. He had returned sweaty and red faced from his run.

'Nobody, But you will if you Don't shut up and tell me what you did with my necklace!' His sister hisses at him.

'First of all...chill! Second I never took your stupid necklace. What could I possibly want with a necklace?' He snapped back.

'I mean it Noah it's not funny!' Her eyes narrowed. 'Give it back or I'll-' her words were cut off as Alison spoke.

'Noah Mitchell I'm warning you now. If you did take it give it back to her. Now isn't the time for your games!' His mother ordered.

'I swear I didn't take it!

'Have you checked your swim bag?' He turned to his sister 'You take it off to swim don't you?'

A light switch seemed to go off above her head as she dashed out of sight. Alison and Noah stayed put. Silent until Savannah squealed.

'Oh my god! Noah I could kiss you right now.' A few seconds later her footsteps bounded across the hardwood floor rejoining them in the kitchen holding the necklace.

'Noah you're brilliant! Thankyou. Thankyou. Thankyou.' She said squeezing the life out him with arms tight around his middle.

'O-K' he wheezed struggling to breathe 'now get off me'.

She quickly stepped back turning to hug her mother.

'Mum put it on me quick before I lose it for real!'

Clipping it place Alison remembered her own version of today's events back in highschool when she had lost her most prized possession. Her name bracelet that her then best friend now wife Emily had given to her.

She had misplaced it for over a week and her attitude toward everyone was beyond foul. She cursed at her parents, she screamed at the neighbours dog, even punching her brother in the face for the littlest of things.

Basically she had gone completely mental for losing it. Lucky for her Emily had found it in amongst the bedsheets one morning after their previous sleepover (not that a lot of sleep was going on).

'Mum why are you smiling like that?' Noah asked seeing her in such a daze.

'Your sister just reminds me a lot of myself at your age. That's all.'

'So in other words , a total fruit loop?' He laughed.

'Hey! I am not a fruit loop' Savannah protested

'Well this fruit loop is your mother who can ground you for such things as back chatting so go do your homework. You and Mama are on dinner duty tonight.'

Noah groaned 'Fine.' He wasnt much for cooking but he enjoyed that time with Emily. It was their time. Half the time it began and ended in a food fight. The kitchen would be a mess and all but a few pots and pans were used like they were cooking for thousands and not a few people.

'Im gonna go get ready for my date tonight. I have no idea what to wear! Maybe I should wear my blue dress, no my black dress with the straps shoes but they really go better with my skinny jeans. Maybe I should wear jeans?'

'Sav, honey take a breath before you hyperventilate.' Alison soothed. Her daughter took a deep cleansing breath. 'I'm sure what ever you wear Holly will think you're the most beautiful girl in the world.'

Thanking her mum by way of a kiss to the cheek she hurried off to get ready.

'So Noah, when are you going to bring your someone special home to meet us? Your father told us you had been sneaking out at night when you are supposed to visiting with him in New York, well actually Hanna told us.'

'She Swore she wouldn't tell!'

'She was concerned for you and frankly so are we. We don't know who you're seeing or what they do or where they live. They could be serial killers or drug dealers or worse! Now you bring them here to meet us or you're grounded. Understand!'

'Seriously?! What's worse than a serial killer though?'

'Believe me you dont want to find out and dont change the subject! Now. Does this person or people have names?'

Noah shrugged. 'So help me god Noah I will find out! So you may as well tell me or you can deal with Mama's wrath when she gets home. Your choice.' She said drumming her finger nails on the table her face stern.

'Ok fine, her name is Lisa, she's in art class at school and basically I make a fool of myself everyday because I like her so much. Other than school I don't get to see her much cause she lives in New York. So I snuck out a few Saturday nights to see her. I swear that's the truth!'

Alison smiled, obviously amused . 'Well you'll ask her to dinner next Saturday night then. Mama and I would love to meet her.'

'Ok. You have to promise you won't embarrass me. That means no baby pictures or funny stories. Got it?'

Alison reluctantly nodded 'ill have you know though it's a mother's right to approve of sons said girlfriend. We've met your sisters girlfriend Holly, it's only right we meet Lisa too.'

 **Thanks for reading. Please review. Xx**


	9. Monsters Under Noah's Bed

**MONSTERS UNDER NOAH'S BED: (** THE TWINS ARE 5)

 **Hope you enjoy this, sorry for any grammar and or spelling mistakes. Please review. I will be working on my next chapter for 'Patchwork hearts' this weekend. Xx Love you all.**

'Sweetie it's time to brush your teeth and put your pj's on'.

'But I'm not finished playing yet.' Noah whines from his place on the bedroom floor amongst his toys. Emily sighs completely in love with how adorable he is.

'5 more minutes please Mama. Please!'

"Come one honey, it's time for bed now. It's 7.30 already. An hour past your bed time.'

'PLEASE MAMA! 5 more minutes,' he begs pouting his lips.

'Noah we've spoken about this before'

'Noah Mitchell Dilaurentis-Fields, if I come in there and you aren't in bed I'll get the wooden spoon out.' Alison yelled down the hall. Noah's eyes widened. Emily had to hold back a laugh, the fear in his little face at hearing the words wooden spoon was priceless. Of course neither Alison or Emily ever used that form of discipline unless absolutely necessary. The threat was enough to get the twins doing what they needed to.

'The monsters Mama, the monsters under my bed will get me.'

'Buddy we've told you before there's no such thing as monsters. It's just your imagination playing tricks on you in the dark. That's all. Mummy bought you your super man night light to help you sleep remember?'

He nods moving over to his bedside to turn it on. 'See. Now lets put your pj's on and brush your teeth. Then its goodnight cuddle & kiss with mummies then bedtime.' Soon enough Noah is tucked up in bed with his mothers either side of him. 'You promise they wont get me?'

'We promise.' Alison whispers pecking his cheek. Emily repeats the same action on the other side of his face. 'Night buddy. Just remember there's nothing to be afraid of. Can you be a brave boy for us?'. He nods again pulling the blankets tight under his chin. Both women retreat from the room switching off the main light leaving the door ajar.

'Do you think he'll stay in his bed tonight?' Alison asks as they themselves go off to bed pulling the throw pillows off one by one.

'Only time will tell. It's been like this for months I would have thought he'd of grown out of monsters under the bed thing by now i mean Savvy has. He can't keep coming into our bed every night because things go bump in the night. To be brutally honest it's ruining our sex life.'

'Well we'll have to come up with a better solution if the night light doesn't work. Or the chance of you and me ever having sex again in this life time is 0 to none.'

Emily shakes her head as if contemplating the thought of never having sex with her wife again. 'That is not an option! If the nightlight doesn't work, tough love will have to do. Agreed?'

'Agreed. Night babe or we can use the short time we hav now to our advantage.' A sly smile crosses her lips. Emily returns the smile softly kissing her wife settling against the mattress together. Kiss after kiss after kiss, it becomes a make out session so hot they're gasping for air after mere minutes. Clearly they're out of practice and stamina. After all, with kids in the house and one scared of the dark. Sex is rarely if ever possible. Emily's breathing is ragged as is her wife's. 'I'm so hungry for you right now but in about 10 seconds our son is going to barge in here claiming a monster is trying to eat his toes,' The blonde groans rolling off atop her wife. Emily sighs in defeat,

'Seriously we should ask Caleb to take them for the summer so we can have a 3 month anniversary with hours of uninterrupted sex.'

Noah's POV:

It's dark. Really dark and scary. Mummies said goodnight ages ago and I'm still awake. When the light is off and the door is closed that's when it happens...the monsters under my bed want to grab me and scare me which is easy to do in the dark. 'Mummies!' I scream Thats when the monsters disappear. They hate it when i scream It's scary for them. Thats weird Monsters are scared of me. Mama enters my room. I ask her to look under my bed. She assures me nothing is there. 'It's ok buddy, its just your imagination.'

It's just my imagination. What is imagination any way. I hear grown ups say that all the time. Do grow ups even see monsters or do they just pretend to and say they aren't there? Maybe monsters for grownups are different. Mama kisses me goodnight and tucks me back in leaving the room. It's quiet. Too quiet. The monsters under my bed I can hear them scratching and sharpening their claws on the hardwood floor beneath me. They're plotting something. I need my mummies. They are the only ones who can keep me safe from the monsters. Again I scream for mummies but this time mummy comes in.

 **No POV:**

'Where's Mama?'

'Mama needs her sleep. So do I and so do you.' She tells me. 'Now I've got an idea. What if Pepe sleeps in your room with you tonight. Would you like that?'

'Yes mummy. Pepe can scare the monsters away. Can't he.'

'That's right. Pepe has special superpowers that help scare all the monsters.'

Pepe the family dog jumps Up on the bed licking his face.

'Now Pepe you lay down and be a good boy ok?' Pepe settles at Noah's feet pawing at Alison happily as she pats his head.

'Night boys. Sweet dreams.' she leaves the room in hope she and Emily have gained back their sex life. Only time would tell. Climbing back into bed she rests her head on her wife's shoulder. 'Did it work?'

'If the sun is up before us then we know its worked. Now lets get some sleep while we can.'

Emily sighs dramatically, 'Damn i was hoping to continue what we started earlier,' Leaning over Alison her voice heavy with desire.

'Tomorrow night I'm all yours.'

 **Thanks for reading. Remember to leave a review and tell me your thoughts. Any ideas for other oneshots?**

 **-Nat**


	10. Savvy's 1st Date w Holly

**_Here's another oneshot guys. Enjoy. its not very big and I wasn't particularly inspired writing this one. So please review anyways. the twins are 14 0r 15 years old._**

 _Hey Savvy, Can't wait to see you soon. - Holly._ Savannah's cheeks flushed pink reading the text message from her yet-to-be-determined-girlfriend. Today was going to be their first official date. "Are you blushing?" her brother teased taking a seat at the table for breakfast. It was Saturday morning and their mothers had made it a rule that they all eat breakfast together. Whether they wanted to or not - Attendance was also non negotiable. Technology of any kind specifically the use of mobile phones was strictly prohibited at this time.

"Mum's! Savannah's using her phone at the table!" he shouted stuffing a mini muffin into his mouth. The table was already set but the twins mothers were nowhere to be seen.

"Shh, Noah keep your voice down will you. I just got your sister back to sleep." Emily hissed sharply.

"Whoops. Sorry, but look she has her phone." Noah stated.

"Please Mama just this once?" her eyes drooping and pouting her lips.

"You know the rules Savvy. No phones at the breakfast table." At that precise moment Alison padded in wearing slippers and dressing gown. Taking the seat next to her wife quickly pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Morning kids." she greeted happily, "Em I think we can let that slide today. It's Savannah's big date with Holly.".

"Oh that's right. Our little girl is growing up." she said moving off her chair to squeeze her daughter.

"No please not another Mama sandwich!" Sav pleaded helplessly as her two mothers hugged her tightly from both sides.

"We-just-love-you-so-much!" Alison mocked kissing her daughters cheek repeatedly. Savannah looked over to her brother for help of which he wasn't offering. He sat there stuffing his face with breakfast with an _'Suck it up princess'_ look on his face.

"So where's she going to take you?" Alison asked almost bursting with excitement retaking her seat. Emily swatted her wife's hand.

"Ali don't pry. We don't want to be _those_ parents."

"What kind of parents would _those_ be?" she asked peering over her coffee mug.

"The kind that butt in where they aren't wanted."

Savannah and Noah laughed quietly. "I'm sorry I show an interest in the lives of my children. I mean really what kind of mother does that?" she said sarcastically. Emily laughed this time. "A damn good one babe."

"You best believe it. If I'm not the world's greatest mother than I need a new mug." she gestured to the object at hand, clearly displaying the words _'World's greatest mum'_ on it in cursive writing  & the twins hand prints. They had made one each for her and Emily in kindergarten as a keep sake. Savannah watched on as her mothers continued to interact with one another. All smiles, hand holding and the non stop banter between them. She couldn't help but see herself in years to come being like that with someone one day. Whether it was going to be a beautiful woman or a handsome man remained to be seen. Right now she was just happy that she had found Holly and actually liked her company and whom liked hers back. She hoped she would be at least half as happy as her mothers were with one another after years of being together.

"I don't know where she's taking me. All I know is I have to dress warm and comfortable." Savannah said finally in response to her mothers question. Alison and Emily shared a look, stars in both their eyes.

"Do you remember our first date Em?"

"Of course I do, it was in the woods. In fact that was a night of a lot of firsts for us." her eyes darkened in her wife's direction. Her voice dripping with suggestion that didn't go unnoticed by the twins as her hand traced slow sensual circles on the back of the blondes hand with her fingertips.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" Savannah chanted covering her ears.

Noah's face contorted "Mums that soooo gross! I just had breakfast.". Even though the twins were no strangers to the topic of sex they still found it awkward and uncomfortable when their parents brought it up. Emily spoke again "I'll have you know kids that your mother and I are sexual-" her thoughts were again interrupted

"Urghhh barf!" Noah complained pretending to gag.

"Mama please stop." Savannah added

"Alright Em I think they've heard enough." Alison commented. 'Kids you are excused from the table." The kids feeling relieved, scoffed the last of their breakfast and bolted from the room so they didn't have to hear anymore.

~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~

Savannah was spread across her bed watching the hues of orange, red and yellow fill the sky completely hypnotised. Her date with Holly was only a short time away and she hadn't found a single thing to wear. Of course she had plenty. She had more clothes than most of her family put together. She even had duplicates of the same items but in varied colors. The bedroom floor was drowning in most of it right now as her phone buzzed on her nightstand. Holly was calling. Her first instinct was to pick it up but was that to eager? No she'd let it ring. Falling back against the mattress her phone pings with a message. Maybe she wanted to cancel the date. Maybe she'd gotten a better offer. The thought of which both relieved and saddened her. Savannah had been looking forward to this day for about a week now; still butterflies continued to haunt her stomach. Reluctantly Savannah reached for her phone cautiously opening the message, shutting her eyes tight as to avoid the rejection that was surely coming for only a little longer. Drawing a breath in, she peeked out of one eye.

 _Hey Sav, remember to dress warm and I'll see you soon. bring your appetite! x. _  
__

Quickly Savannah scanned the sea of clothes on the floor. Whatever she picked was going to be fine. A pair of skinny jeans caught her eye. Jumping into them quickly she twisted and turned in the mirror on her wall inspecting herself from all angles. Damn these jeans made her look good. Now for the top, sweater, shoes and hair. Remembering she had to dress comfortable but she also had to look amazing but not like she was trying to hard to impress. Which was the ultimate goal if this date was to go well. Throwing on a blue sweater and white scarf tied loosely around her neck she brushed her hair into a simple ponytail and her knee high ugg boots would be perfect as the weather outside was chilly. Adding the tiniest bit of makeup to her face she was finally ready. The butterflies in her stomach were in full flight mode now.

~~~~~~~~~~000~~~~~~~~~~

"So what are we doing for our date?" Savannah asked whom was currently seated in the back seat of the car with Holly next to her. Holly's grandpa was driving them to the secret location. "Almost there kids." ...

A while later the car pulled to a stop. "Ok Sav we're here. You can take off your blindfold now." Savannah did as she was told and pulled it off in one swift motion. Her eyes quickly adjusting to her surrounding's. Getting out of the car Savannah gasped "Oh my god! H-How did you do this?". Holly and her grandfather shared a sly smile.

"I have connections. I know it's not much but I thought it would fun."

Holly had brought her back to the carnival. Everything was lit up like a Christmas tree and the carousel music reached her ears. It was now the off season but as Holly's grandfather worked there he had called in a few favours to open it for one night. "Where is everyone?"

Holly beamed proudly wrapping an arm around the girls shoulders "It's just you a me here tonight. We've got the whole place to ourselves-oh plus the people who actually run the rides and food carts." she added. The corners of Savannah's mouth curved upwards she couldn't contain her excitement grabbing Holly she ran in the direction of the rides. "Come on let's go!"

"Hey slow down. You'll rip my arm off" Holly laughed following suit she ran. First they rode the teacups, slow at first then faster and faster and faster! Savannah's whole world was spinning and not just as a result of the teacups ride. The girl across from her was wild, beautiful, thoughtful and sweet. Her smile was brighter than any starry night she'd ever seen. Her laugh was loud and musical. Savannah was so lost in the moment she skipped a breath or too, completely in awe of the girl across from her. Again she felt that same feeling she the day she met her. The day they shared a kiss at the top of the Ferris wheel. Like all the world was perfect. Something about this girl felt right. Finally the ride stopped and they got off running to the next ride and the next. The whole night was like a dream. Like a repeat of the first day they spent here. Savannah was happy if she could play this date on repeat for the rest of her life. Between rides and the masses of cotton candy, funnel cake, hot dogs and the ever so daring peanut butter popcorn (which had become Holly's new favourite thing) they lay on picnic tables staring at the night sky and the rainbow coloured string lights talking.

"So...on a scale of 1 to 10. How was this? As first dates go I mean?" Holly whispered as their hands found each other in between their bodies. Savannah turned to see Holly staring up, her profile glowing in the light. "I'd say its a solid 20 out of 10 if you kiss me right now." Holly swallowed, a smile crept onto her lips as her eyes met Holly's. For a moment they stared at each other not moving. Their breaths crystallising in mid air between them mixing together. Savannah's gaze fell to Holly's lips then back to her eyes. Holly bit her lip, slowly she leaning over. Savannah could feel every inch of Holly's warm breath on her face tickling her mouth. Savannah held her breath as their noses grazed against each other. Then all at once Holly's lips found hers. Soft but firm. Savannah thought nothing could beat the way she felt with their first kiss but as it turned out this one was better. Much better. Again they kissed, melting into the moment slowly. As the world around them drifted away. Finally they broke apart, catching their breath and smiling from ear to ear.

"You taste like peanut butter popcorn," Savannah teased, squeezing the other girls hand, kissing it once. Holly rolled her eyes playfully "And whose fault is that? Plus you love it! I'm a peanut butter popcorn lover now. Take me or leave me as I am." She mocked sticking her nose in the air.

"Hmm. I have to think about that." her hand at her own chin posing as though she was deep in thought.

Holly punched her arm "Hey!"

"Ah fine. I'll take you but I have one condition."

Holly eyed her curiously.

"Be my girlfriend."

"I thought that was clear when I won you that big Teddy bear at ring toss." Their foreheads connected sharing another kiss. "Good. Come on girlfriend. Let's ride the Ferris Wheel before we have to go home."

 **So what did you think? Please leave me your thoughts in review section.**

 **P.S if you have any ideas for further oneshots I would appreciate them but I cannot promise they will be written but ideas are appreciated all the same.**

 **Have a great week. xx**


	11. Emison

**Hi #Emison Babies,**

 **Here's a random piece i wrote. Its kind of like a love letter or monologue in Ali's head. hope you like it. please review.**

I have the perfect life. I have a wife. I have a family. I have the perfect house. The perfect job. Everything is perfect but imperfect too. I have a wedding picture that hangs in the entry way to our house so everyone who walks in can see it. In the hallway are pictures of our kids minutes after they were born. I remember each day so clearly and can't remember ever feeling so proud and happy.

There's burn marks in the kitchen near the stove. Evidence of your attempt to cook me dinner when you and I both know you can't boil an egg to save your life. There's a rug in the living room where I spilt red wine the night we danced to our song and got a little crazy. When I see the flower beds through the back window I feel the sting of sunburn on our backs as we planted them & how loudly you laughed when the dog trampled them seconds later.

Walking up the stairs to our bedroom I still see the teeth marks our kids made on the railing. They chewed everything. The corners of our kitchen table took the brunt of them both! The ceiling in the kitchen still has a faint stain of strawberry smoothie from the time I stupidly forgot the lid before switching it on. Thanks to my baby brain.

Walking through to the bathroom I recall the time we were discussing a remodel. We couldn't decide on white or black tiles so it ended up with both. Lucky for us it kind of works. The mirror on the wall always had a post-it note on it telling me how much you loved me or a list of groceries we needed from the shop. I would roll my eyes yet again because I told you constantly it left sticky residue on the mirror which I always had to clean.

The shelves of the wall in our bedroom are slightly crooked causing the books to slide a little to the left rather than sit still. Your not so handy work my love. To this day we still bicker about whether Toby should fix them or to leave as they are. To put it in your words 'gives the place character'.

The mailbox by the curb is painted with all our handprints in different colours. A tiny rainbow flag popping out the top of it. The kids idea because they love us and wanted the whole street to know we are a two mothers household. I'm still surprised that they still want to be seen with us in public in their teenage years. We've done an amazing job raising them my love. It's been rough but we get through it like we have everything else. Together. Forever.

Our house and home is filled with things. Things that make up a life. Things that have made my life with you every bit as wonderful as you do. The dove figurine I bought you one anniversary sits atop our dresser. Reminding us that each day we have on this earth is a blessing. Each time I look at it or hold it in my hands I feel as though you are with me even when we're apart.

We were for a while, do you remember my love? I hated every second of that awful time. I tried calling you but you never answered. You had moved on to someone else but fate had other plans for us. We met again and fell back in time. I knew then that you were it for me. Time had been kind to you. Your hair still long and figure as toned as it ever was. Those eyes still rich with the fire of your youth. Standing with you again I felt the same as I did when I was 14 years old. Butterflies. 10years later they still catch me of guard so much so I can barely breathe. My best friend, my wife, my soulmate.

 **Hope you liked it. reviews please :) im working on new Emison kids oneshots.**


	12. Storytime Interrupted

**Hello my lovelies, Hope you are doing ok after that less than desirable reveal about the state of #Emison's relationship. But have no fear because it will work out. I think we can guess our girls had a help in that department but two individuals that shall remain nameless. COUGH COUGH (AD & MD) possibly. Anyways Alison is said to be hiding something from her wife and children to keep them safe so we shall see. Anyways heres a little chapter for you to enjoy. **

**PLEASE NOTE: THE TWINS are aged 4. And yes you will be looking up the song thats in this haha. It will get stuck in your head. im a prescool teacher so songs like this always get stuck in my mind.**

Books.

It takes a special kind of person to love them.

To some, books are merely words on paper brought together. To others they are reminders of forests long since dead, yet see books as the perfect example of second birth or reincarnation. To others books are portals to other worlds, other realms, other plains of existence. Evidence of journeys taken, roads unseen, lives people didnt know they could lead. Books are the place where the impossible becomes the possible, dreams become reality, ideas become truth. Stories are born.

For stories have been told and retold for centuries but not without sacrifice. A debt must first be paid. A tree must give its life. Surrendering to the inevitable fate it has known since it was a young sapling dreaming it would one day reach past the heavens.

A great mighty oak, a soft fir, a spindly pine, a tall gum. All once steadfast and strong. Once tall and proud as church steeples. Acting as guardians to the vast and lush lands they inhabit. Protecting mother earth's creatures both great and small.

Their roots once at home, safe and warm deep in the earth's soil. Now atop it, deathly still. Eeery and deafening in its silence. Slain. Reduced to wood chips ready to be flattened, pressed and processed beyond recognition to make way for its new life as paper.

Born again like a phoenix from the ashes of its previous life. Destined to not only live but survive, over and over again. Giving them breath once more. Enriching the lives of every man, woman and child that seek magic and wonder between the pages with the hope that they may come across someone just like them. Someone searching for answers to questions they didn't know they had.

Someone whom shares in their joy, their sorrow, their struggles, their triumphs. Maybe they're simply searching for a friend. Someone who understands. Each book is a friend to those that appreciate them. Old, new, borrowed and blue. Each is a gift.

To Alison books were all these things. they were her saving grace; in some of the most lowest points her life. From the numerous picture books she devoured as a small child in the glow of her flashlight. To the fairytales that raised her. Feeding her young mind with hero's and heroines alike battling dragons, all manner of creatures undertaking daring and dangerous quests, princes rescuing the fairest of maidens from certain death with true loves kiss, where light and love triumph over the dark forces of evil.

However, like all fairytales life has its fair share of tragedies. Sometimes the good guys dont always win. Sometimes the hero falls. Preparing her to face the harsh reality that happily ever after may only exist in the pages of a book. Even so, Alison wanted to pass this love of reading onto her children, Savannah & Noah. So every week without fail she would take them, driving the twenty of so minutes to the local library for what she liked to call 'Fairytale Fridays'. The kids loved it so much that most of every thursday night they struggled to sleep from all the excitement that was sure to engulf them the following morning. To the twins it was like havng christmas morning all the time. To them it was the thrill of guessing what the story could possibly be about. Having gotten ready they jump in the car setting off. As Alison drives she and the twins loudly (and maybe out of tune) sing along to the twins favourite song 'Skidamarink'.

 _'Skidamarink, a dink, a dink, Skidamarink a doo,_

 _I love you._

 _Skidamarink, a dink, a dink, Skidamarink a doo,_

 _I love you._

 _I love you in the morning & in the afternoon,_

 _I love you in the evening and underneath the moon;_

 _Oh Skidamarink, a dink, a dink, Skidamarink a doo,_

 _I love you'._

Singing it over and over again. As those were the only words. It was so catchy but to Alison and Emily's relief they had moved on from the now infamous Baby Shark song. Thankfully this is one they actually enjoyed. The twins had learnt it in preschool as part of their mothers day concert. So it was a cherished favourite. The three of them are enjoying themselves until the song stops and Savannah speaks.

"Mummy?"

"Yes Savvy" Alison says spotting her daughter through the rear view mirror.

"Why doesn't Mama come with us?"

Alison ponders the question as she keeps her eyes on the road. They'd gone on this library trips many times but this is the first time either of the twins have questioned Emily's absence. "Mama likes to see & sleepover at Grammy's house on weekends."

"But why?" Savannah asks "Doesn't she love us anymore?"

"Oh she loves us all very much. She loves Grammy too. So Mama likes to make sure she's safe and happy. Grammy gets lonely in that house all by herself." Alison replies

"Aww poor Grammy. She must miss him a lot. Does Grammy have friends like you and Mama? " Noah added.

Alison nods "Yes she does miss him alot. Grammy also has friends but grown ups are busy alot."

Savannah speaks up again having been distracted with the sights out the car window. "Where did Poppy Wayne go Mummy?" before alison can open her mouth to answer Noah chimes in "He's in heaven with Nanny right Mummy?"

Alison nods again "Yes Noah. Poppy Wayne and Nanny Jess are in heaven."

"Why does Grammy get sad then? Can't she visit him?" her daughter asks curiously.

"No sweetie. Heaven is a special place-"

"Like Neverland!" Savannah interrupts excitedly.

"Sort of. It's a bit like that. Its a very special place that one day we all get to go and stay forever." she says finally.

"I wanna go there now!"

"You can't go yet Savvy. We too little." Noah tells her again shaking his pointer finger at her.

"That's right Noah. You have to stay here and look after Mummies, Grammy & Pepe."

The twins nod in agreement. "We promise Mummy."

"We should go see Grammy." Savannah suggests

"Yeah, Grammy loves our cuddles. She says they always make her all toasty like melty marshmallows." Noah adds

Alison thinks this is wonderful idea and swiftly makes a U-turn when its safe to do turning the car back the way they had come. "Good idea babies. Are you sure? You'll miss story time." she states making sure they understand.

"Grammy and Mama need us." her son states.

"Yeah go quick mummy."

Alison smiles again and reboots the cd to start the song again.

 _'Skidamarink, a dink, a dink, Skidamarink a doo,_

 _I love you._

 _Skidamarink, a dink, a dink, Skidamarink a doo,_

 _I love you._

 _I love you in the morning & in the afternoon,_

 _I love you in the evening and underneath the moon;_

 _Oh Skidamarink, a dink, a dink, Skidamarink a doo,_

 _I love you'._

Soon enough Alison pulls up in the driveway of Pam's house. Both her wife and her mother-in-law are sitting on the porch steps in the morning sun with mugs in hand. Her mother in law still in her pj's. "Babe? What are you doing here?" Emily questions

"The kids thought Grammy could use some extra toasty cuddles today. Right babies?"

"Right Mummy." The twins race over to Pam "Grammy!"

"Careful guys, Grammy has coffee in her hands," Emily informs. Immediately the kids hault in front of the steps.

"We didnt want Grammy to be lonely."Noah tells the two women as Alison joins them.

"Yeah Mummy said that Grammy gets lonely without Poppy Wayne."

Tears are evident at the rims of Pam's eyes. "Oh my sweet things, i could never be lonely with you two looking out for me."

"Even so we thought it best to turn around and spend the day altogether." Alison told the older woman greeting her with a hug as they all made their way inside. "Does Grammy have cookie?"

Pam winked "You know where they are but remember to leave some of the jam ones ok"

Noah and Savannah agree "Ok." before running off.

 **Hope you enjoyed that one. This was originally going to be a story about the twins going to the library for stories but it seems many other people had similar ideas. So i went with this instead. If you have any ideas for other oneshots ,send them through, Please review.**


End file.
